PK Tech Girl
by EdenAdvance
Summary: Gilina on the Zelbinion. Also known as PK Tech Girl.


PK Tech Girl

PK Tech Girl by [Edenadvance][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, sadly I don't. They're all owned by the evil PTB, who torture us weekly. 

Summary: Gilina on the Zelbinion. Also known as PK Tech Girl. 

Notes: Okay, this is absolutely nothing that makes sense. I was just looking what was on tapes and Gilina whacked me. Now my head hurts, and my wrist, so typing is hell. She frelling kidnapped my muse! I want to finish my other fic!

Archiving: Yes. If you have it, you can take this one as well. Meaning, Redbeards archive, Nat's site and myself's site. Now, if you don't have any of my tribbles yet, and you wish to procure this one, ask nicely and give me candy. 

FeetBack (TM): Everything is wanted at [Edenadvance@yahoo.com][1]. I would like to get feedback. I want feedback. I need feedback. Can I please have feedback? You can even say that it was a piece of dren. 

PK Tech Girl

Copyright December 2000

From the main screen, I watch the Zelbinion coming closer and closer. She's a corpse, looted from anything valuable. This mission will be very short, since there won't be much to find to repair. The Zelbinion is dead, she's been so ever since High Command lost contact with her cycles ago. 

"We'll dock in 60 microts." The pilot announces and I take a seat to prepare for the docking procedure...

Voices... I can hear them approaching Command. I quickly hide behind a corpse, how much I loathe them. If only those creatures won't find me. The creatures killed the entire team, except for me. I was working in Command when I heard the screams. I've been using the corpse as a hiding place ever since I saw those creatures entering the room, coming out now and then, to continue repairs on the Communications console. I heard them say that they would return, once they had emptied their cargo bays. I hold my breath as they enter Command, their voices getting louder and louder. 

I can clearly distinguish the voice belonging to a woman, the other two are male. I glance at my surroundings from behind the corpse. I can see the woman, walking around, checking for possible enemies with her pulse rifle. 'Enemies...' I think, 'that would be me.' 

I softly let out the breath I've been holding, when I conclude that the woman must be a Peacekeeper, maybe assigned to get me off this ship. I turn my head, getting another point of view. I see one of the males walking around, a Luxan, his blade drawn and ready to fire. At least these people aren't the same as the ones who looted the ship shortly before my arrival.

'Forget the rescue, Raneaz, they wouldn't bring a Luxan, would they?' my inner voice mocks me. 

I listen intently to what they're saying, and I feel my heart skipping a beat when I hear the remaining one mention that the lights are still on, what ever that may mean. He must mean the Communications console I had been working on before the interruption. My repairs are responsible for that, but they're futile. It's too late, because if I don't die by their hands, surely they will leave me here to suffer the same fate as my team. 

Footsteps are approaching my hiding place and before I can think up my next course of action, I see the face of a Sebacean male. Scared and blinded by his flashlight, I push away the corpse I had been hiding behind and make an attempt to flee. They shoot at me, and I take cover behind another console. There's no escape for me now... I hear the Luxan shout that he will be my executioner, but suddenly the male Sebacean is standing before me, blocking me from the Luxan. 

I look at the female Peacekeeper and to my surprise, I recognize her. 

"Officer Sun..." I say, and suddenly I understand who the other two must be, "the escaped prisoners..." 

Officer Sun will know I'm from Crais' command carrier, and the Sebacean, who ever he might be, will not stop them from killing me. There's only one other option, to cooperate with the prisoners and to hope for the best. If I do that, I know what will wait for me when I'm back with Crais... he'll declare me irreversibly contaminated. He did so with the guards who let them escape in the first place. Either way, my life will come to an end very soon...

The end. 

   [1]: mailto:EdenAdvance@yahoo.com



End file.
